Apple Pie
by Proxy Naivette
Summary: As a sequel to Oakley, Arakita doesn't feel like keeping a secret and tells Kinjou what's up. Kinjou proceeds to do extremely, embarassingly nice things for Fukutomi because that's just the kind of swell guy he is. Fukutomi/Kinjou


Title: Apple Pie

Fandom: Yowamushi Pedal

Prompt: suiwalker :FukuKin prompt: Kinjou realizes Fukutomi likes apple pie. He decides to learn to do it yourself.

Summary: As a sequel to Oakley, Arakita doesn't feel like keeping a secret and tells Kinjou what's up. Kinjou proceeds to do extremely, embarassingly nice things for Fukutomi because that's just the kind of swell guy he is.

Warnings: Diabetes inducing fluff. Unfortunately no smexings in this fic.

* * *

Kinjou was lounging around on his bed, book forgotten in his hand. He was thinking about how Fukutomi had looked in glasses the other day. It was an unusual, but endearing moment for him. Kinjou had never seen Fukutomi look that nervous before. '_A little too nervous if you ask me_' he thought. Interest piqued, he went to go look for Arakita in order to get the to the bottom of this mystery.

Kinjou went to their usual table in the library. Although many of the students in their university preferred to use their own dorms to study, Arakita liked to use the library because the background noise helped him work. Sure enough, Arakita sat there serenely, writing an essay for a literature class. Kinjou hated to disrupt him when he was getting work done, so he sat down quietly across from Arakita and pulled out the book he had been trying to read in his dorm room.

An hour passed before Arakita noticed Kinjou. He stretched his writing hand and his arm, yawning loudly.

"Hey Shingo-chan, what is it?" Arakita said enthusiastically. Kinjou closed his book and placed it thoughtfully on the table.

"Wasn't Fukutomi acting weird last week at Eyeglasses Emporium?"

It took Arakita a second to process what Kinjou was talking about before he could respond. "Took you long enough!"

Kinjou raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I'm asking you if there was anything bothering him!"

"Oh my god!" Arakita cursed, laughing out loud. What did he do in his past life to be surrounded by idiots! "Shingo-chan, you're the one bothering him!"

Kinjou's face was a sight to behold. First his eyes widened dramatically, his countenance showing how his mind was clearly trying to process the information. His mind was going through every single encounter and discussion he had had with Fukutomi, trying to figure out what he had missed. After a couple seconds, Kinjou uttered an "OH!" in complete epiphany. He flushed slightly.

Arakita shook his head in dissappointment. "Seriously Shingo. Fuku-chan would never approach you about this because he's too scared. So you're the only one who can address this."

Kinjou's face brightened, from a shy smile to an eager grin. "If I remember correctly, didn't you tell me a long time ago that Fukutomi's favorite food was apple pie? Do you think he would appreciate it if I made some for him?"

Arakita smirked back. "Appreciate it? He'd probably die and go to heaven!"

Kinjou and Arakita were standing in Mrs. Kinjou's kitchen, with an array of baking supplies laid out on the counter.

"Shingo, are you sure you don't need my help?" Mrs. Kinjou said to her son from the doorway;

Arakita sent her a reassuring smile. "Shingo-chan will be fine! Food tastes good when it's an act of love."

"WHAT!" Mrs. Kinjou sent a suspicious look towards Shingo "Is this about that Fukutomi boy?"

Arakita snickered as Kinjou grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. "I told you not to mention that to my mother!"

"Oh Shin-chan, you should have told me!" Mrs. Kinjou rushed to her son and pulled him into a hug. "My son is in love for the first time, what an occasion!"

Kinjou hugged his mother, hiding his smile. At the same time, he flipped Arakita the bird behind his mother's back. '_I'll get you back for this someday Yasutomo!'_

Arakita stared at the rolls of steam coming off of the pie. It stood there proudly, golden brown with a lattice crust and delicate looking caramel apple underneath.

"Dude, I didn't know you could cook!" Arakita exclaimed. Kinjou looked intently at the pie.

"Technically it's called baking. I've done it since I was a kid, my mother taught me." Arakita's stomach growled. Kinjou glanced up to see his friend eyeing the pie with lust. "Yasutomo, we could always make another one for Fukutomi, why don't we taste test this one?" Kinjou laid out the plates and carefully cut the pie into six even pieces, doling them out on plates with ease. He topped it off with whipped cream and handed Arakita a fork.

Arakita's mouth was practically watering as the smell of the sweet apples wafted towards him. It took all his willpower to stop from scarfing down the whole slice.

"Shingo-chan, this is really good!" He forked more into his mouth. Kinjou smiled and ate a bit himself. He hoped Fukutomi would think so as well.

Kinjou stood outside Fukutomi's door, pacing to and fro. With Arakita's help, he had made another pie (and learned the directions to Fukutomi's apartment). His mother was eager to intervene, and had pulled out clothes for him to wear even though he insisted that it was _not_ a big deal and that a pullover and shorts were fine. However, he was currently straightening out his shirt and blazer before knocking on the door.

Fukutomi was watching a magic show on the television when he heard two hard, reverberating knocks at the door. Snapping him out of his reverie, he threw off the blanket he had wrapped around him and got up to open the door.

"Kinjou?!" Fukutomi blurted out.

"Ah.. Fukutomi I'm-"

The door had been slammed shut just as quickly as it had been opened. In his panic, Fukutomi had forgotten completely about locking the door and just pushed the door closed. Not missing this detail, Kinjou shoved against the door.

"Fukutomi, stop being a baby and just let me in!" Kinjou said fervently. Fukutomi let his force on the door waver.

"Kinjou stop! I'll let you in, just let me get dressed!"

"Oh uh.. alright..." Kinjou backed away from the door, leaning against the railing opposite the entryway. It was a full moon tonight, so the brilliant white light shined softly upon the city, illuminating the night beautifully. Faintly, he could hear rustling behind the door, and the sound of various furniture being rearranged.

After a long two minutes, Fukutomi opened the door slowly. Kinjou's eyebrows raised as he walked through the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have called first. Here, this is for you." He handed him the apple pie, and slipped off his shoes.

For the first time since the eyeglasses incident, he had been able to see Fukutomi. Yet all he could do was avert his eyes as his face heated up. Even though he was a man that never gave up, Kinjou had trouble broaching the subject.

"I made you apple pie, I thought we could eat it together." Kinjou said. He sat down at the small square table in the middle of the room, and took the time to look around the room. Surprisingly, the room was incredibly neat and tidy aside from the books and papers scattered by the bed.

Fukutomi grabbed the plates and forks from the kitchen. "Kinjou, do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm sorry, I don't drink."

"Huh?" Fukutomi set the table and opened up the box. "I wasn't talking about alcohol."

It was Kinjou's turn to be embarrassed. He watched intently as Fukutomi set out a cup of coffee and a piece of pie for the each of them. He stole glances at Fukutomi; how was he going to breach the subject with him? Their eyes met accidentally and Fukutomi looked away quickly.

"Kinjou, why are you here?" He sat down on the other side of table, and dug into his pie. "Oh wow, this is really good!"

Fukutomi's stoic expression hardly ever broke, and one of the times it did was when he was partaking in food. He let his appreciation for the taste show on his face openly, and Kinjou was heartened by it greatly. He smiled affectionately. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

Kinjou folded his hands on the table before speaking. "I need to tell you something."

Fukutomi leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I was wondering... if you would go out with me?"

A moment of silence passed.

"WHAT?!" Fukutomi dropped his fork. Kinjou started to panic.

"Of course, you don't have to answer me right away, you can tell me-"

"I would love to!" Fukutomi reached across the table and clasped Kinjou's hands in his own. "I would be happy to..." He touched his forehead to their hands. "I'm sorry, you have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you first. But I could never do it."

Kinjou smiled widely. " Fukutomi, isn't that what I'm here for?" he brought their hands closer to him and kissed Fukutomi's hand lightly.

Fukutomi's face turned completely red, and he pulled his hands away with speed. "You should probably call me Juichi. You know, because we're dating."

"Alright then Juichi. What do you want to do now?" Kinjou said.

Fukutomi looked up. "Well there's a magic show on television. You should stay over to watch it."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked my work, it helps me write more.


End file.
